The Lioness's Cub
by itachikitsune
Summary: Master Swoop finds his hidden cub who happens to be in plain sight. But something is wrong. Will his cub tell him whats wrong? Can he show his cub that he is loved? Will he save his cub from the emotional and physical pain?
1. Chapter 1

The Lioness's Cub

Theo ducked as RJ tried to punch him. He was annoyed. He didn't want to do this. He needed to get away. " Come on RJ, do we have to do this?" asked Theo. " Yes. Your skills are lacking and you get startled too easily. I wanted to know why and since you won't tell me, this is the next best thing." said RJ. Theo almost cried. This was too much. He couldn't take the constant suspicion RJ was sending his way. Why, did he not trust him? Somethings were better left unsaid.

RJ watched as Theo dodged his many attacks and wondered why he was lying to him. Did he not trust him? " OK, that's enough for today. Good job Theo." said RJ. Theo bowed and went over to his vine covered entrance. He ran towards the wall and at the last minute, threw himself forward onto his hands. He pushed off and dived through his vine covered entrance.

He landed in Master Swoop's patio. " Theo, to what do I owe this visit?" asked Master Swoop. " I just needed to get away, that's all." said Theo. He walked to the glass door and opened it. He walked out. Master Swoop wondered what was going on with his student. He didn't usually just drop in to say hello. He walked to his glass door and opened it. Stepping out, he sensed where his student was. He walked around a bit and finally found Theo. Master Swoop sat down across from Theo.

" What's on your mind?" asked Master Swoop. " Can we go for a walk and talk about this?" asked Theo. " Of course." said Master Swoop. He stood and Theo came to his side. They walked at a slow pace. " RJ scares me." said Theo. " Why?" asked Swoop. " I can't read him. I never know what he's going to do next." said Theo. Master Swoop was confused. He didn't know what he meant. He felt Theo grab onto his arm when he stumbled and started getting worried.

It wasn't like Theo to go to him when stressed. " Master Swoop, do you ever have trouble sensing RJ?" asked Theo. " No. I can read him anytime I'm in the room with him." said Master Swoop. Theo's grip tightened on his arm. " Why the sudden question?" asked Master Swoop. Theo didn't answer and Master Swoop stopped walking. He turned to Theo and removed his hand from his arm. Theo gasp as he felt his teacher's hand close around his wrist.

" I'm here to help you. Now please, talk to me." said Master Swoop. " Alright. But RJ hears none of what I'm about to tell you." said Theo. " Why would he? What you tell me here, stays here." said Master Swoop. " A lot of people don't see it that way. They figure because he's my teacher, he has to know everything about me." said Theo. " I see no reason for that. That's like saying because I'm your second teacher, everything I do with you has to be reported to RJ." said Master Swoop. " Thank you." said Theo.

" Theo, you said you were scared because you couldn't read him? You should be able to." said Master Swoop. " I know." sighed Theo. Master Swoop suddenly had a feeling. He felt like Theo wanted a hug, but wouldn't ask. Like he was afraid of getting judged. Master Swoop stepped up to Theo and hugged him. Theo tensed in his arms and Master Swoop wondered why. He tilted his head down and rested it on top of Theo's. " You don't have to be afraid of me. I may only be your teacher, but I'm here for you, no one else." said Master Swoop. Theo stayed tense, but gave no indication that he wanted to move.

" It's like RJ has to demand an answer to everything. Because I'm hiding something, he's going to push me til he gets what he wants." said Theo. " Is there a reason you won't tell him?" asked Master Swoop.

" If I do, He'll look at me different. When I have to tell him, I want family by my side." said Theo.

**A.N. I would like to thank Aspiring Novelist To Be, for her continued support. She encourages me throughout my writing sprees and gives me ideas quite a bit. She is a great friend. A sister in all, but blood.**


	2. Chapter 2

" What do you mean by family?" asked Master Swoop. " Someone who won't judge me. I don't have parents. I have a brother though, but even he hasn't _seen_ me. I'm deathly afraid of having to tell RJ anything about me." said Theo. Master Swoop's arms tightened around him and Theo let out a sigh. He buried his face in Master Swoop's chest and said man, smiled just a bit.

" I'm more like you then you know Master Swoop." said Theo. " I accept you as you are Theo. I would never judge you." said Master Swoop. He felt a slight urge to protect Theo from RJ. He didn't know why but he knew Theo needed someone to count on. The hidden pain emanating from Theo gave him a headache.

" Do you ever have the feeling like our animal spirits are trying to merge with us?" asked Master Swoop. " What do you mean?" asked Theo. " I mean, do you have the almost literal urge to transform into your animal spirit form?" asked Master Swoop. " Yes. It's like when RJ gets mad, I have the urge to step back or run away. Wouldn't that be my instincts?" asked Theo. " Yes it would be. My bat spirit makes it where I have excellent ears and I'm able to sense people and where they are easily." said Master Swoop.

" I'd love to stay like this, but I have to get back." said Theo. Master Swoop let go and stepped back.

" Alright, but if anything happens, don't be afraid to come to me." said Master Swoop. " I won't." said Theo. He and Master Swoop stood and walked back to the patio. Theo went back to RJ's through his entrance and Master Swoop sat down on his swing. He wondered what RJ had done to scare Theo so badly. The more he thought about it, the more protective he became. Meanwhile, Theo landed in RJ's loft on his feet. He walked across the room to the door. He opened it and walked down the stairs.

He made it to the bottom and walked to a backroom located next to the stairs. He knocked and Fran came to the door. " What's up Theo?" asked Fran. " Oh, I was just wondering where RJ was." said Theo. " Oh! He was just looking for you. He said something about him training you specially." said Fran. Little did either of them know, it was far from the truth. Theo nodded and said, " Thank you. Where is he?" asked Theo. " I'm not sure, but I can help you find him." said Fran. Theo moved aside and she stepped out, closing the door behind her. He walked beside her as they went to look for RJ.

Fifteen minutes later, they found him in front of the oven tossing pizza dough. " What can I do for you two?" asked RJ. As he looked over at them. " Fran said you wanted to train me?" asked Theo. An odd smile crossed RJ's face that had Theo on edge. He didn't like the creepy feeling he was getting. He knew RJ was smiling because the pace in which he was tossing the dough increased. " Sure, we can go now. Just let me hand this off. Casey!" shouted RJ. Casey came running in a few seconds later.

" Yeah?" he asked. As he slid to a stop next to Theo. " Take this will you? I need to go talk to Theo." said RJ. Casey nodded and walked over. He took the dough and RJ rid himself of the apron. He wiped his hands on his pants and walked out. " Thanks Fran." called Theo, over his shoulder.

He fallowed RJ out. He felt heard the door open and felt wind on his face. " Where are we going?" asked Theo. RJ didn't answer and kept walking. Theo heard the soft scuffing sound of walking through grass and wondered anew where they were going. Suddenly RJ stopped, making Theo bump into him. RJ turned around and his arm flailed out. It was almost like it was reflex, except, it was too controlled. It knocked Theo to the ground on his back. He propped himself up using his elbows as he looked in the direction he guessed he was in.

Theo couldn't help but suddenly feel uneasy. He didn't know why, but felt as if he'd been tricked. That thought hurt. He saw RJ as his mentor and a father figure. He couldn't bare the thought of him of all people doing it. A moment later, the dreaded thought came to pass.


	3. Chapter 3

" OK Theo, what are you hiding?" asked RJ. Realization slammed into Theo like a sledgehammer through glass.

" What was the whole ' want to train you specially thing?' A ruse?" asked Theo. He was hurt RJ would do this. He was starting to rethink letting RJ that close. " I'm not going to answer that. I thought we established this already." said Theo. " Fine." said RJ. Theo didn't know why, but he felt as if things had just gotten worse.

He was proven right. A moment later, Theo felt pain explode in his side. He didn't expect it and was in complete shock. He knew who it was who'd kicked him and wanted to scream at the unfairness of it all. Why did RJ have to seek him out? When one of the other two had secrets, he left them alone. Why was he on his radar? Theo dropped onto his back and curled into a ball on his side. Blow upon blow rained down on Theo like sharp needles. He never made a sound.

Finally after ten minutes, he stopped. " Now, maybe this will teach you not to lie to me." said RJ. He let out a triumphant howl that had Theo cringing backwards. " Why aren't you speaking _son_?" asked RJ. Theo realized in that moment that RJ knew. Not only that, but he had been toying with him, using his emotions that he felt for him as leverage. Theo suddenly felt the bond he had with RJ snap.

Theo oddly enough, had the unique ability to feel the bonds he made. It was like the natural bond a parent had with their child. He could feel the bonds he made and had. The bond he had was strong with Casey and Lilly. And with the snapping of the bond, Theo felt overwhelmed. Grief, anger, betrayal, and fear crashed into him like a tidal wave. The residual effect left him shaking, in the fetal position, and gasping.

RJ kept howling and Theo got the impression that he was enjoying his pain. The more he howled, the more Theo cringed. His body ached and his heart was left in tatters. The trust he had put in RJ was severely misplaced. He was the puppet at the end of his master's strings. He was yet another chess piece on the never ending chess board. He lay there mentally exhausted and numb to the bone. He still heard RJ howling in happiness and felt sick.

He realized their animal spirits were as much apart of them as their blood was. He also realized RJ had thought he had conquered another member of his pack. Well Theo vowed to break free and escape the noose that held him. He uncurled and sat up. The howling stopped and in it's place a growl surfaced. It intensified as he slowly pulled himself into a standing position and turned to RJ. " I'm sorry I made the mistake of trusting you." said Theo. And then he turned around and bolted. An enraged howl echoed in his wake like a gong.

As he was running, he felt the grass give way. His foot snagged on something and he went down with a hiss. As he picked himself up, he felt concrete. Once standing, he listened, trying to pick out sounds to tell him where he was. A moment later, he turned right and bolted. The familiar smells of pizza wafted towards his nose and he picked up his pace. He knew there was no way he could stay near RJ as shaken up as he was. There was only one person he could go to. And though it may have been that of a teacher and student relationship, he has this gut feeling that he could be trusted above all others.

Theo noticed he was getting closer to Jungle Karma as the smells were coming upward, as if they were coming from underneath a door. He soon stopped and walked forward slowly. He felt around for the smooth handle of the door knob and found it. Turning it, he walked in and closed it softly behind him.

He made a beeline for the stairs, taking two at a time. He reached the loft and flung the door open. He ran in and threw himself onto his hands. Pushing off, he dived into his vine covered entrance.

**A.N. There will be quite a few duplicated thoughts in the first and second one. I had written the second one first. Please bare with me. If I were to remove them, it would wreck the plot.**


	4. Chapter 4

He didn't check his landing though and landed with a thud on Master Swoop's patio. He cried out as he hit the ground. Both from the pain and from his senses suddenly being bombarded with the presence of Master Swoop. Said master, jumped up at the sudden noise. He looked in Theo's direction and was deeply confused when he heard harsh breathing. Master Swoop sensed something was gravely wrong and treading carefully. " Theo, are you OK?" asked Master Swoop. Theo tensed and let out a small whimper. He felt instantly ashamed of himself as he let his weakness show.

Master Swoop felt shock as he heard Theo whimper. He knew he had to be very careful. He slowly walked towards Theo and crouched down a few feet away. " Theo, I'm right in front of you. Can you tell me what happened?" asked Master Swoop. Softly. He felt as if he was approaching a wounded animal and was very careful. " RJ." whispered Theo. " What happened with RJ?" asked Master Swoop. He was extremely gentle and kept his tone open minded. He sensed whatever happened, had RJ in the eye of the storm.

" He doesn't trust me." said Theo. Master Swoop felt the protectiveness for Theo increase. He had the sudden strange urge that Theo wanted a hug and again, wouldn't ask for it. He stood and walked over to Theo and knelt down in front of him. He felt the odd need to state exactly what he was going to do. Though, he hadn't the slightest clue why. " Theo, I'm in front of you." said Master Swoop. Quietly. He had the feeling Theo's ears couldn't take anything louder than a whisper. Theo tensed even more as he heard those words and his hands were clenched on his knees. " Theo?" asked Master Swoop. After a moment.

Theo mumbled something and Master Swoop realized his head was bowed. He slowly reached out a hand and put a finger underneath Theo's chin. He lifted his head and he felt Theo's body jerk, as if he was holding back sobs. " I'm going to wrap my arm around you." said Master Swoop. He slowly reached out and wrapped an arm around Theo's shoulders, bringing him into his chest. Theo felt the fabric of Master Swoop's cloak. It felt as soft as kitten fur against his face. Theo stayed taunt as a bow in Master Swoop's arm and he realized he had to gain Theo's trust.

In his quest to keep himself completely emotionless, he failed to notice his hands were clenching spasmodically on his knees. Master Swoop noticed and slowly reached down, laying his hand on top of Theo's clenched one. He slowly let his fingers curl around his hand and slowly started stroking his hand with his thumb. " Relax. You don't need to hide anything from me." said Master Swoop. Just that simple sentence had Theo automatically relaxing, that was, until he realized it. He tensed up again and Master Swoop calmly sighed.

" There's no hurry in telling me. It can wait until your ready. Just know I'm here when your ready to let go of your pain. There's no crime in showing emotion. Know that I will never judge you." said Master Swoop. Theo's body jerked harshly and he bit his lip to keep himself from crying. As Master Swoop felt the jerking escalate, he slowly brought his other arm around Theo and slowly started tightening his grip. When Theo made a sound, he instantly loosened his hold. " Your alright, let it out." encouraged Master Swoop. His voice had a calming effect to it. It calmed Theo and made him realized that his earlier assumption hadn't been far off.

Master Swoop's presence surrounded him in a blanket of safety. It was safe to let go, to take down his barriers. He let the control he had on his body snap like a cable and he sobbed. The tears came fast, streaming down his cheeks. Choking sobs blocked his throat as he tried to explain why he'd broke down. Master Swoop's hold was gentle and none judging. " Shh. You don't have to tell me now. Just let it out."said Master Swoop. " Promise me you won't leave me?" asked Theo. " Never." said Master Swoop. " Stop holding back. Scream, yell, let go in any way you have to." said Master Swoop.


	5. Chapter 5

What was left of Theo's meager control, snapped. He cried, screamed, and wailed like a heartbroken child. Master Swoop held him through it all and wondered what had paved such a destructive path through Theo's emotions. His fit lasted for another three hours before it tapered off into whimpers and whines. Theo sagged, exhausted in his arms. " Thank you for letting me grieve." said Theo.

" Anytime." said Master Swoop.

The tears were back as he heard that sentence and he sobbed anew. " Oh my child, what has been done to you?" whispered Master Swoop. He didn't know where the pain had came from, but it was staggering. He slowly rocked him back and forth as his pain intensified. He soothed his frazzled nerves and smoothed down his feathers. An hour later, he lay shaking in Master Swoop's arms. His hands were clenched in his cloak in a death grip. There was no way he was letting go. " Theo, do you want to sleep here tonight?" asked Master Swoop.

" Yes please." whispered Theo. " Can you let go of me for a second?" asked Master Swoop. Theo let go and rocked back on his heels. Master Swoop stood and walked forward to stand in front of him. He bent down and picked Theo up in his arms like a baby. Theo squeaked in surprise. " What are you doing?" asked Theo. " Your in no condition to be walking." said Master Swoop. Theo made a sound that had Master Swoop chuckling. " I'm not saying it to be mean. Everybody needs someone to help them sometimes. Let me help you." said Master Swoop. Gently.

Theo blinked. He wasn't used to people really caring. " I'm not used to this, people caring." said Theo.

" Well, not everyone is out there to hurt you. Are you ready for me to move?" asked Master Swoop. Theo blushed as he realized they hadn't moved. " Why are you being so gentle with me?" asked Theo.

" You don't need people forcing you to tell them what's wrong. You need someone there who will listen, not judge. I'm here to be that person when you need me." said Master Swoop.

He started walking and came to an archway on the patio. He passed under the archway and walked through to a hallway, coming to a door. He opened it and walked in. He walked to the bed and laid Theo down. " Theo let go." said Master Swoop. At some point, Theo had clenched his hands in his cloak. He slowly let go. Master Swoop reached over and pulled the heavy quilt over him. " I'm going to be just down the hall from you. If you need me, yell. I'll come get you in the morning." said Master Swoop.

He turned around and was walking to the door, when a voice stopped him. " Thank you, Master Swoop. Maybe there is someone I can trust." said Theo. Master Swoop walked out with a warm feeling in his chest. He got to his room and changed into his night clothes. He climbed into bed and went to sleep. Multiple times that night, he was awoken by screaming. Theo was having nightmares left and right.

Theo finally fell into a dreamless sleep at one in the morning. Master Swoop woke up at ten the next morning. He changed out of his night clothes wondering why Theo's nightmares were so violent. He was curled up into a ball and shaking. Like he was trying to protect himself from something above him. He finished dressing and walked down the hall to Theo's room. He walked to the door and listened. He heard muffled sobbing through the door.

He opened the door and walked in. Theo's head snapped up at hearing the sudden entrance. " I'm sorry." said Theo. He couldn't stop the tears as he remembered last night's events and even worse, remembering the fact that Master Swoop had comforted him. Master Swoop walked forward and around the side of the bed. " Do you mind if I sit?" asked Master Swoop. " No." said Theo. He still had tears cascading down his face and it broke Master Swoop's heart to hear the shamed tone.

**A.N. When the sentance ' Picked him up like a baby', is used, it does not mean 'cradled like a baby'. Unless the thought is literally stated, it will always say 'Picked him up like a baby'. Picture it this way. Mothers tend to swing their babies in the air, up and down. PM me if this confuses you. **


	6. Chapter 6

Master Swoop sat down and turned his upper body to face Theo. He laid a hand on Theo's shoulder, guessing what he thought. " Listen to me." said Master Swoop. " There is no shame in having nightmares. Nor is there any shame in getting comforted." Theo couldn't believe what he heard. " Your not mad I'm having nightmares?" asked Theo.

" No, why on earth would I be? You didn't honestly think I would shun you for it did you?" asked Master Swoop. In shock.

Master Swoop couldn't believe what he'd heard. He was quickly learning one thing about Theo, and that was, he was severely insecure. He knew Theo trusted him as his teacher, but he knew he didn't feel comfortable discussing other topics with him. He wondered what had made Theo so careful in the first place. The boy that came to him last night had been someone who had their trust smashed to pieces and their bonds shattered like glass.

Master Swoop couldn't fathom why anyone could hurt Theo so much. He couldn't stomach the fact someone had hurt Theo so badly emotionally, to the point where he had no confidence. Theo was broken granite, scattered in disarray, and thrown away as if useless. Master Swoop vowed to pick up the pieces and give Theo someone he could rightfully put his trust in. He would treat him as if he was a fragile piece of glass. One crack, and the whole piece would shatter. That wasn't to say Theo couldn't take care of himself, it was just saying he and his emotions were very fragile. He needed someone who loved him without qualms, someone who could be there for him. He needed a mothers love.

Love seemed to be something that was almost achingly barren in Theo's life. He wondered if Theo and his brother had a good relationship with each other. What Theo needed was as clear as day. He needed a mother. He was broken out of his musing as he felt Theo place shaking hand on his cloak. It was as if he was afraid to touch him.

" Yes. Honestly, I thought you would shun me. I don't feel like I belong with RJ. He once said my nightmares were childish." said Theo. In a whisper.

A sudden bout of fury swept through Master Swoop at hearing that. How could anyone tell someone their nightmares were childish? It was like telling someone who was just kidnapped that it didn't happen. It made him furious that RJ could say something like that. Theo wasn't emotionless, he had feelings like every other person. He was starting to think that RJ wasn't all he was cracked up to be.

" What exactly does RJ mean to you?" asked Master Swoop. Gently. He had to be careful.

" He was a father." said Theo. In a whisper. The words were spoken with so much anguish. So much raw pain. It was like someone had carved him open with a rusted blade. Tears silently ran down Theo's cheeks. Master swoop stood and moved the quilt. Theo swung his legs over the side and stood. " Do you mind if we stay here and talk? I feel comfy." said Theo. Shyly. " I don't mind." said Master Swoop. He placed the quilt to the side of the bed, as he had a feeling it would be needed and climbed up so he was in bed up against the pillows. " Come sit with me." said Master Swoop. He patted the spot next to him and Theo sat back down.

He hated to ask, but from the way he was sitting, he couldn't tell how to position himself. " Um, could you help me get to where your sitting?" asked Theo. Master Swoop made no comment and sat up. He gently grabbed Theo underneath his arms and lifted him up. He set him down next to him. " Why didn't you tell RJ how close you were to him? He cares does he not?" asked Master Swoop. " Because, I couldn't risk it. He was my teacher and when we first met, he had an unusual interest in tearing down my barriers, and drilling me when he knew I was hiding something to find out what it was. He also seemed to relish in knowing he was getting close to me. Now normally, that would be a good thing, but he enjoyed saying he was right and I was wrong. He's not compassionate and uses people's emotions if he finds out they value him as a father or any other figure." said Theo.

**A.N. Some thoughts are repeated. This is done purposely. Thank you, itachikitsune.**


	7. Chapter 7

" He what? I thought he cares for his students. At least, that's the kind of air he gave off." said Master Swoop.

" Well, that's why I didn't want him to know how I felt. But I failed miserably. He somehow figured it out and used it against me. That's how I wound up hurt. But then again, he loved throwing my failures in my face." said Theo. Brokenly. He slumped over and tried to bury his face in Master Swoop's cloak. Master Swoop lifted his arm and brought Theo into his side.

He was very surprised with Theo. He was laying himself open, baring his soul to Master Swoop. He cherished what Theo was doing with him and felt honored he would dare to risk his heart to yet another person who could hurt him worse then he already was. He knew Theo would break down after this, if not in the middle and he'd be there to hold him through the emotional hurricane he'd be weathering.

" Why am I so easy to use? Why does he need to know everything about me?" asked Theo. The tears came faster and Master Swoop had a sudden idea. He knew Theo needed security, to be tightly bound, but know he wasn't trapped. " Hey Theo, can I move you for just a second?" asked Master Swoop.

" OK, but why?" asked Theo. Carefully. Master Swoop didn't blame him for asking. After all, he was asking an odd question. " For me to do this, I need you to trust me. Can you do that?" asked Master Swoop. He wasn't trying to be sneaky, he just knew what Theo needed. " Yes I can trust you, just please don't hurt me." said Theo. In a sad whisper. It's like he expected him to laugh in his face.

" I would never show false emotions towards you. I care and when your ready and feel safe enough you'll be able to tell." said Master Swoop. Theo relaxed and Master Swoop smiled. " Sit up for me." said Master Swoop. Gently. Theo sat up and Master Swoop picked up the quilt. He shook it out and spread it. He picked up Theo and gently laid him down on his back on the quilt. He quickly swaddled him in the blanket and then sat him back up.

Theo was in shock at what Master Swoop had just done. Yet, as he lay against his chest, he realized he felt safe. He was comfortably bound, and found he could still move if he wished. It was odd, being swaddled in a blanket, but he found he didn't mind. Suddenly the silent tears were back and he sobbed. Master Swoop wrapped his arms around him and let him cry. The anger he felt at RJ was steadily getting worse. That man had caused Theo so much pain.

He stopped crying five minutes later. " Please tell me what's going on, but do it at your own pace." said Master Swoop. " I'm blind. Just like you." said Theo. The pain in his voice was like a blow to the gut.

" Oh my, oh child. This is why your so afraid of RJ isn't it?" asked Master Swoop. " Yes. I can't read him nor can I feel his presence when he's in the room. It scares me to death because he could be sitting there watching me train and I don't even know it." said Theo. He let out a broken sob and Master Swoop kept an arm around him while using the other hand to run his fingers through his hair.

He rocked him and felt his protectiveness skyrocket. He knew there was no way he'd let RJ hurt him. He now understood Theo's comments. " Oh my child." Master Swoop choked on a sob and tears came unbidden down his cheeks. He understood why Theo hadn't told him. They both sat there crying. Theo was shaking and curled more into Master Swoop's chest. The fear Theo felt still hadn't left him and he felt as is he was confessing a great crime.

" I'm sorry. I'm such a burden." whispered Theo. Master Swoop gasped and gently tightened his hold. " Listen to me. You are not a burden. You can't help that your blind. I will help you through this. Your not alone anymore." said Master Swoop.

Theo sat there crying for ten minutes. Soon it grew into one of his fits. Master Swoop held him through it all, knowing he needed someone. Theo started gasping and a sudden pulse went through his chest. " No." Whispered Theo.


	8. Chapter 8

The pain, anger, and fear had Master Swoop quickly laying him down and unrolling him from the bundle. As soon as he was free, he vaulted backwards and landed by the wall. He slid down the wall on his knees and covered his face with his hands. He was rocking back and forth, whispering " No." like a heartbroken mantra. Master Swoop slid his legs over the side and stood. He walked over to Theo and stopped in front of him. There was a decent amount of space between them.

Master Swoop sunk to his knees. " Theo, what's wrong?" asked Master Swoop. " I can't. I'm not supposed to get close to you." said Theo. There was fear in his voice. " Can I come closer?" asked Master Swoop. " NO!" shouted Theo. " Take it easy, I was just asking." said Master Swoop. He stayed where he was and figured Theo would come when he was ready. " Master Swoop, why do I love you. Why do I want to get close to you? Why do I want a mother?" asked Theo.

Master Swoop's jaw dropped as he heard all these questions. He now knew why he was so protective. It was his instincts taking hold. Which really didn't make any sense. Considering the fact there was nothing maternal about him. Theo seemed to be latching onto the only thing that kept him safe. He read Master Swoop's instincts and held on like a snake wrapped around his leg. Master Swoop snapped out of his musings and looked in the direction of the broken boy on the floor.

" Theo, what are you looking for and why am I involved?" asked Master Swoop. " I'm ashamed to say I want a mother." whispered Theo. " Theo come here." said Master Swoop. Gently. Theo let go of his hair and crawled over to Master Swoop. Once close enough, Master Swoop pulled him into his arms.

" I'm so ashamed I'm even admitting this." said Theo. " Is this why you've been so calm with me? Because you consider me as your mother?" asked Master Swoop. Theo didn't answer. Master Swoop unwrapped his arms and grabbed Theo's face gently in his hands. " Listen to me. Is this what you want?" asked Master Swoop. " Yes." whispered Theo. " I will never hurt you. I will not let him hurt you anymore. You been through too much, Cub." said Master Swoop.

He didn't know what possessed him to say it, it just felt right. He let go of Theo's face and he burrowed into his chest. Master Swoop wrapped his arms around him and Theo cried anew. But this time, it wasn't from pain, it was from happiness. He finally got what he so desperately needed. A mother. " You know, I'm not letting you go right?" asked Master Swoop. Gently. " Yes. Finally someone who cares for just me." said Theo. Master Swoop held him as he cried and wondered what else had happened in Theo's life.

Master Swoop suddenly felt a pulse in his chest. Suddenly, he was attuned to Theo's every emotion and knew just what he needed. It was so quick it almost made him gasp. " What did you mean earlier when you said you weren't supposed to get close to me?" asked Master Swoop. " RJ doesn't want me to. Your the only member of the Pai Zhua masters that RJ can't control. The other masters listen to him and let him know everything." said Theo. " So in other words, he can't watch my every move. Therefor, he doesn't want you with me because he knows I won't tell him what's going on." said Master Swoop.

" You won't?" asked Theo. " No Cub. What happens here, stays here." said Master Swoop. " Wow, that bed's really comfy." said Theo. Master Swoop chuckled at the hint and stood. He picked up Theo like a baby and walked over to the bed. He sat down and moved himself back against the pillows. Theo hesitantly wrapped his arms around Master Swoop's neck and burrowed into his chest.

" Your warm." sighed Theo. Master Swoop chuckled. " I know." Master Swoop brought a hand up and touched the back of Theo's neck. He suddenly yelped at the contact and Master Swoop's eyes narrowed.


	9. Chapter 9

" Theo What's wrong?" asked Master Swoop. Gently. " RJ did more then hurt me emotionally and sever our bonds." Whispered Theo. A growl ripped from Master Swoop's throat and he blinked " Did you just growl? Your not mad at me are you?" asked Theo. " Yes. I have no idea why. No I'm not mad at you." said Master Swoop. " For some reason, I don't feel threatened by that growl. Were you growling because RJ hurt me?" asked Theo.

" Yes. I'm very protective of my Cub. Call it my maternal instincts." said Master Swoop. With a chuckle. Theo chuckled and then sobered. " What did he do?" asked Master Swoop. " He said he wanted to train me specially. Then he took me somewhere with grass and hit me." whispered Theo. Master Swoop's fingers gently probed Theo's neck. He winced and Master Swoop knew there was heavy bruising.

" Can you let go of me for a second? I need to go get the bruise cream." said Master Swoop. Theo unwrapped his arm from around his neck and rocked back on his haunches. Master Swoop swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood. " Take off your shirt and pants. I need to know how heavy the bruising is." said Master Swoop. He then walked out. Theo busied himself with getting rid of his shirt and pants. Call him crazy, but he liked to wear shorts underneath his pants. A moment later, Master Swoop walked back into the room with a jar in his hand.

He stopped by the bed and set the jar down. " How are we doing this?" asked Theo. " How did you know I was in here? My steps were silent." asked Master Swoop. " I can sense you. Do you want me to stand?" asked Theo.

" Yes. If you wouldn't mind." said Master Swoop. Theo stood and Master Swoop put his hands on Theo's shoulders. " If your blind, no offense, how can you tell if I'm bruised?" asked Theo.

" I could feel your skin stretch when you winced earlier. When your bruised, the patched of skin is slightly warmer then the rest of your skin. No offense taken." said Master Swoop. Starting at Theo's shoulders, he worked his way down his body. As he went down, the bruising got worse. He didn't like what he felt when he got to Theo's ribs. He moved his hands back up to Theo's shoulders. " Are you having trouble breathing?" asked Master Swoop.

" Yes." said Theo. " Lay down on your back and we'll start with your chest." said Master Swoop. Theo laid down and left his hands at his sides. Master Swoop started rubbing in the cream. " You said earlier how he did more then just sever your bonds. What did you mean?" asked Master Swoop. " Whenever I get close to someone, I feel a pulse in my chest. RJ and I's bond was strong so when he broke it by hurting me, something snapped. It's like two frayed ends of a rope being pulled together. Once something nicks it, it instantly breaks. When that happens, my emotions go haywire." said Theo.

" Is this why you didn't want to get close to me? Because you could feel the beginning of a bond in your chest?" asked Master Swoop. " Yes. Can you feel your bonds?" asked Theo. " Yes, but any bonds I have are mental. I get the initial pulse, then it turns mental. I can feel the bonds in my mind." said Master Swoop. He finished with his chest and had him roll over onto his stomach so he could get his back. After he finished, Theo put on his clothes. He rolled back over and onto the blanket. Master Swoop read what he wanted and quickly swaddled him in the blanket. Cradling him in his arms, he walked out of Theo's bedroom, down the hall, and to his patio.

He sat down on the swing with Theo cradled in his arms. The patio felt comfortably warm to Theo and he relaxed.

" Is the patio heated?" asked Theo. " Yes. There's two swings in here and both have heaters. The floor is also heated." said Master Swoop.


	10. Chapter 10

" This feels nice, being treated like I matter for once." said Theo. " I want you to tell me everything from start to finish. But remember, you can do it at your own pace." said Master Swoop. " I suddenly went blind at the age of four. My parents loved me, but that was until my twin Luen was born. After that, they pushed me aside. My mother doted on Luen and left me to suffer. Neither of my parents were cruel, they just left me to fend for myself. I was very smart for a four year old and could read and talk in full sentences already. So when I realized I was going blind, I read as many books as possible on how to function as if I wasn't blind. It worked because my parents never found out. But then again, neither did my brother." said Theo.

Master Swoop's head was reeling. How could anyone's parents _not_ realize their child was blind at the age of four? It disgusted him to know that no one realized it. And his twin, how could he not know? Now he understood why Theo was so clingy. He didn't mind it and he knew it couldn't be helped. It was like separating a mother from a child she never knew she had. Once reunited, the child would be clinging to the mother like a limpet. Theo couldn't seem to be far away from Master Swoop for more then a few seconds.

He became aware of Theo shaking in his arms and gasping. " Let go." was all he said. Theo did. He cried, finally grieving for the family he was haphazardly thrown into. " I was an unwanted surprise." said Theo. In between his sobs. " I wasn't even born first." Master Swoop's eyes widened. " But I thought you just said." Theo cut him off. " I did, but I found out later that he was born first. My mother's love went to him, not me. It was like _I_ was a disgrace to the family." said Theo. Master Swoop rocked him and growled.

Nobody was going to get their hands on his Cub. Theo gasp in sudden pain and tensed. " Relax your making the pain worse." said Master Swoop. He sat him up and scooted over. He sat him next to him and keeping an arm around his shoulders, he gently placed a hand on Theo's chest and start rubbing circles. The circles were soothing and Theo slowly started to relax. Soon enough, his breathing evened out and Master Swoop smiled. He placed him back in his lap.

He knew he could never let Theo go back to his parents. He needed someone there for just him. His resolve hardened and he smirked. He really couldn't wait to get a hold of his lawyer. Master Swoop dozed off and was awoken ten minutes later by a horrible scream. His eyes blinked open and he instantly knew something was wrong. He felt the blanket, but couldn't find Theo.

He heard a terrified yowl and launched himself to his feet. He walked to the glass door and opened it. Stepping out, his listened for the sound and found where it was coming from. He broke off into a run towards the sound. He got there and the yowling was loud. Something snapped in his mind and suddenly, he wasn't there anymore. Master Swoop was deeply confused. He didn't know what just happened. Suddenly he was focused on the horrible yowling sound and walked up to it. He found himself releasing a steady purr and the yowling suddenly stopped.

He laid down and was surprised when he felt a little nose poke at his chest. Suddenly memories flooded his mind in a wave and he blinked in shock. That couldn't be right could it? No absolutely not. Theo poked his chest again and he grabbed his cub in his teeth. He set him on his paws and the tiny cat curled up into a ball. He started licking him and Theo soon went to sleep. Master Swoop kept licking his cub while trying to figure out what he was. Then it suddenly clicked. The growling, protectiveness, the sudden anger at RJ, knowing what Theo needed. It was his instincts, but they weren't _his_, they were those of a Lioness.


	11. Chapter 11

Now things made much more sense. But if he was a lioness, then what was Theo? He relaxed and let himself fall into the black pit called oblivion. An hour later, Master Swoop woke up. He noticed Theo was still sleeping and started licking him. Theo started squirming and woke up. He blinked and uncurled from his little ball.

Master Swoop shifted and Theo mewled in shock. Suddenly, something snapped in both their chests and the next thing they knew, they were on the ground in their human forms. " What was that?" asked Theo. " I don't know." said Master Swoop. He pushed himself up into a sitting position and then stood. Master Swoop walked over to Theo and stood in front of him. He offered his hand and Theo grabbed it. Master Swoop pulled him up and he stumbled at the change in direction. Master Swoop put his other hand on his shoulder to steady him and just stood there.

" Theo, Do you know what happened?" asked Master Swoop.

" No, it was weird." said Theo. " What did you feel?" asked Master Swoop. Theo stepped back and sat down. Master Swoop sat down across from him. " I felt shock at first, then when I calmed down I realized I was small. Then all of a sudden I had this urge to snuggle into something furry. I have no idea why, I just felt safe." said Theo. " Did you feel a connection with yourself?" asked Master Swoop. He was trying to have Theo put the dots together.

" Yes, I did. It was like my Jaguar spirit and I were one in the same. It was like I turned," Theo's eyes widened and he looked in Master Swoop's direction. " No, it's not possible. Right?" asked Theo. Master Swoop chuckled. " That's what I thought." said Master Swoop. " So, what was I snuggling into?" asked Theo. " Me. I've gained a second animal spirit. It's that of a Lioness. That's where all the protectiveness and instincts were coming from." said Master Swoop. " So wait your saying that all came from you getting another animal spirit?" asked Theo. " Yes. You are and always will be my Cub, regardless if I'd gotten it or not." said Master Swoop.

Theo stood and walked over to Master Swoop. Dropping down in front of him, he hugged him and buried his face in his chest. " Thank you. Momma." said Theo. Master Swoop's arms came around him and a purr slowly rumbled up his chest. " Your welcome Theo." said Master Swoop. " Would you help me with somethings?" asked Theo. Shyly. " Of course, what is it?" asked Master Swoop. " Could you show me around? I need to be able to move without stumbling." said Theo. "Sure." said Master Swoop. He stood with his arms still around Theo. Theo let go and stepped back.

Master Swoop put his hands of Theo's shoulders and turned him around. He stepped to his side and offered his arm. With his other hand, he grabbed Theo's hand and placed it in the crook of his own. He slowly started walking with Theo on his arm. Theo's hand tightened when they stepped over uneven ground, but since they were in a forest, it was expected. " How are you so confident?" asked Theo.

" Theo, I was born blind. Much like you, I had the unfairness of my parents not wanting a blind child. As I grew up, I learned how to cope and adjust. It soon infuriated my parents that whatever was wrong wasn't effecting me." said Master Swoop.

" Wait, so they didn't know you were blind?" asked Theo. " No, the doctors ran tests, but my parents refused to listen." said Master Swoop. Theo hand tightened in sympathy on his arm. At least he had some love, his mother didn't have any as a child. Master Swoop stopped a few minutes later and Theo looked at where he thought his face was. " What's up?" asked Theo. " I want to see if we can call on our animal spirits." said Master Swoop. " Why? I can see why you would need to, as yours had changed, but why me?" asked Theo.


	12. Chapter 12

" Even if your hadn't changed, there's still a deeper connection between you now. You said earlier that you felt like you and your animal spirit were one ant the same. Did you not feel that before?" asked Master Swoop. " No, I didn't feel that before." said Theo. He let go of Master Swoop's arm and blinked. " How are we doing this?" asked Theo.

" Look into your mind. You will find the thread that's the connection between you and your animal spirit." said Master Swoop.

Theo looked inside himself, but couldn't find it. Suddenly he remembered the bond he shared with his mother. He searched his mind and indeed, there it was. He felt his animal spirit pulse within him and he had the sudden urge to transform. He focused on their bond and a moment later, he was on the ground in his Jaguar form. He had a Chocolate brown coat with silver spots and dazzling Navy blue eyes. Suddenly, he felt a pulse in his chest and a second later, Master Swoop was standing in his Lioness form. Master Swoop had a jet black coat with soft brown eyes.

_" You did it."_ said Master Swoop. Theo's head whipped around looking for the sound of his voice and his mother chuckled. _" Theo, I'm right here."_ said Master Swoop. He spoke gently. He didn't want to frighten him. Master Swoop walked up to Theo and nudged him with his nose. _" That was you just now, talking? How is that possible?"_ asked Theo. He nudged back and suddenly felt another pulse in his chest._ " I'm guessing the bond between us._ _You let me in_ _and let me help you._ _You admitted you needed a mother and let me in to do the job._ _It strengthened the bond we already_ _had resulting in telepathy."_ said Master Swoop.

_" So your saying we can communicate telepathically_ _in our animal spirit's counter forms?"_ asked Theo. _" Yes. Now, you_ _felt something earlier. What was it?"_ asked Master Swoop. _" I don't know."_ said Theo. Master Swoop nudged him again and then started to walk around him in a circle, nudging him here and there. He stopped back in front of him and sat down. _" So what's going on with me?"_ asked Theo.

_" Why don't we go for a run and you try to figure it out."_ said Master Swoop. _" Alright."_ said Theo. He stood and Master Swoop nudged him to turn around.

He did and Master Swoop walked to his side. _" Ready?"_ asked Master Swoop. _" Yes."_ said Theo. They took off, side by side. Theo felt relaxed, as if he finally had freedom. He loved the feel of the grass underneath his paws. He suddenly heard a roar and then felt a heavy weight settle on top of him. he wriggled out from underneath it and suddenly pounced. His mother playfully nipped his ear and that was it. They tussled around like kittens for the next hour. As Theo gained the upper hand, or paw so to speak, he noticed he almost matched his mother in size. That didn't make sense at all, seeing as he was her cub.

They lay there, panting after their game and he realized what it was. _" I think it's time we transform back."_ said Master Swoop. Theo did just that and waited. Suddenly he sensed Master Swoop shifting back and wondered why. Theo was glad he was on his knees, because in the next second, agony tore through his head like a thousand knives. He gripped his head and literally yowled in pain. Suddenly something soft was in front of him and a hand was pushing his head into someones chest. He felt fingers gently kneading his neck. He sat that way for an hour, not even recognizing anything through the haze of pain that engulfed his mind.

He seemed to have blacked out, because the next time he woke up, he recognized his mother's cloak. That must have been who's chest he was against. The fingers kneading his neck finally belonged to someone. " What was that horrible pain?" asked Theo. Hos voice was scratchy. Theo realized him must have screamed himself hoarse.

**A.N. Telepathy is in italics. Any other speech not in italics is verbal.**


	13. Chapter 13

" It was the bond. The bond between us is now a mental one. We can communicate telepathically even in human form." said Master Swoop. " That's good." said Theo. He rocked back on his haunches and a hand unconsciously went to his throat. It felt bruised. He suddenly felt himself start to fall backwards, but sudden hands gripping his shoulders stopped his fall. He was pulled forward and rested against his mother's chest. " Take it easy. Your unsteady right now. Can you hold yourself up just for a few seconds?" asked Master Swoop. " Yes." said Theo.

Master Swoop quickly stood and Theo felt his arms shake as he held himself up. Master Swoop walked around behind him and picked him up in his arms. He cradled him like a baby and started walking back to his patio. " You don't deal well with pain, do you?" asked Master Swoop. " No. I'm hypersensitive to everything. It's why I'm so jumpy if I can't sense who's there." said Theo. " Who said you were jumpy?" asked Master Swoop. " Master Phant. He grabbed me from behind to show me something and I freaked out." said Theo.

He wrapped his arms around Master Swoop's neck and snuggled into his chest. Master Swoop heard his breathing even out and he smiled. Theo was relaxed and finally asleep. He made it to his patio and stepped inside. He shut the door behind him and went over to the swing. He laid Theo down and went inside. He came out a moment later with steaming mugs of tea in his hands. He sat them down by the side of the swing, well out of range if either one of them were to get up. He picked Theo back up and sat down with him cradled in his lap. Theo's arms wrapped around his neck in his sleep and Master Swoop relaxed.

Master Swoop fell asleep. His grip on Theo never slackened. He woke up an hour later. He blinked and waited for the grogginess to subside. He shifted a bit and stretched what he could without getting up. He was amazed with his cub. He handled everything so well. There was no way he could have handled what Theo had. He was broken out of his musings as he felt Theo shift on his lap. " What happened?" asked Theo. " Relax, you just fell asleep on the way back." said Master Swoop. Theo smiled, but suddenly groaned. " Ugh, I feel like someone choked me." said Theo.

Master Swoop scooted over and set Theo down next to him. Theo unwrapped his arms from around his neck, unaware of when he actually did it. Master Swoop leaned over and grabbed the now comfortably warm tea and handed it to Theo. His hands wrapped around it and he sighed. " It's tea for your throat. Drink it slow." said Master Swoop. " Thank you." said Theo. He sipped the tea, finally feeling relief as it slid down his raw throat. Master Swoop then leaned over and grabbed his own tea. He sipped at it and waited for Theo to ask his questions.

Theo finished his tea and sighed in contentment. He set the mug down on his side of the swing and turned to Master Swoop. " Why was the pain so bad?" asked Theo. Master Swoop swallowed and sighed. " Well, it's because the bond we share turned metal. If you were to look inside your mind, you'd sense the bond we have." said Master Swoop. " That makes sense." said Theo. " With the bond, I can feel your emotions." said Master Swoop. " What do you mean?" asked Theo. " Every person always radiates a certain emotion. If you were in trouble or near RJ, you'd give off the feeling of being trapped and fear." said Master Swoop.

" Are you saying you'd feel that?" asked Theo. " Yes." said Master Swoop. " I don't know what to do." whispered Theo. Master Swoop finished his tea and set the mug down. " What do you mean?" asked Master Swoop. " RJ, Casey, and Lilly. I can't sense RJ. Casey and Lilly I can sense, but if their quiet, I don't even hear them." said Theo.


	14. Chapter 14

" Well, here's what I did. When it came to Master Lope, I had him make a sound when he was walking towards me and before he touched me. That way, your not surprised. Ask them to make it quietly so RJ can't hear it." said Master Swoop. " Thank you for the advice." said Theo. " Now let's go inside so I can check your bruises." said Master Swoop. He and Theo stood. Master Swoop offered his arm and Theo grabbed on.

They walked through an archway, to the hallway, and finally stopped at Theo's door. Master Swoop lead the way into his room and stopped next to the bed. " Same thing as before?" asked Theo. " If you wouldn't mind. It makes it easier." said Master Swoop. Theo let go of his arm and he turned around and walked out. A moment later, he was called back in and Theo stood there. Master Swoop started at his shoulders and he worked his way down. His touch was feather light and Theo relaxed when he realized he wasn't going to hurt him.

Master Swoop straightened up and put his hands on Theo's shoulders. " You need to relax. You know I wouldn't hurt you." said Master Swoop. " I know." sighed Theo. " But I can shake the feeling that RJ's going to do something again." Master Swoop sighed, but it was more of a growl. He pulled Theo into his arms and let him cry. " Listen to me." he murmured. Next to Theo's ear. " Do you think I'd let him hurt you?" Theo shook in his arms and managed a feeble shake of his head. Master Swoop growled low in his throat. If Theo didn't know him, he's swear it was directed at him. " That's it." hissed Master Swoop. Through his teeth. " I'm taking care of this once and for all."

He finished letting Theo cry and then picked him up in his arms like a baby. He then started walking out of the room, down the hall, and onto his patio. He opened the glass door and walked out. He then stopped. " Theo, do you trust me?" asked Master Swoop. " Yes, why?" asked Theo " Because, I'm going to levitate us and we're going to go meet a friend of mine." said Master Swoop. Theo's arms wrapped around his neck in a death grip and he buried his head in his chest. He slowly rose off the ground and then stopped. " Alright?" asked Master Swoop. " Yeah." said Theo.

He took off, with Theo in his arms. He stopped fifteen minutes later outside his lawyer's office. He floated down to the ground and walked in. He walked to the secretaries desk and stopped. The secretary saw him and gaped. " My lawyer, is he busy?" asked Master Swoop. " No, he free." she said. He nodded in her direction and turned around. He walked away to an elevator and pressed the button.

" You have a lawyer?" asked Theo. " Yes. He helped me get what I needed. He took me under his wing and protected me from my parents when they suddenly wanted to know their child." said Master Swoop.

The elevator chimed and Master Swoop stepped inside. Pressing the button for the 10th floor, it chimed again and the doors closed. He stepped back so he was facing the door and against the wall. Theo suddenly started shaking in his arms. " Theo, what's wrong?" asked Master Swoop. Theo didn't answer and tried to curl up more in his arms.

" Are you afraid of elevators?" asked Master Swoop. Theo sadly nodded. He was embarrassed to admit it.

" Can you tell me why?" asked Master Swoop. " I can't tell where I am. It's like being locked in a room with RJ." said Theo. " Is that the only reason?" asked Master Swoop. Gently. " My brother. Whenever we had a doctors appointment, he'd chase me in an elevator and then when he knew I didn't see him, he run out and leave me in here. Then my parents would halfheartedly get me out." said Theo. Master Swoop set him down and he unlocked his arms from around his neck. " Trust me. I won't let you get hurt." said Master Swoop.


	15. Chapter 15

Theo whimpered and and Master Swoop opened his arms. Theo stepped up and sagged into his arms. His mother's arms once again enfolded him in a blanket of safety and his shaking slowed down.

" Thank you, my guardian." said Theo. The elevator soon stopped and Theo's arms wound back around his mother's neck. Master Swoop picked him up like a baby and the doors opened. He stepped out and switched Theo to his hip, leaving a hand free.

" Why'd you do that? I'm just curious." said Theo. " Because I need to find my lawyer's office. I use the wall to find his office so no one knows I'm blind. People in this office are attuned to blind people and can spot them a mile away." said Master Swoop. " Is it a bad thing that they know?" asked Theo. " Yes. It's like you being stuck with RJ. I can't stand it. If they knew, they'd be on me like vultures." said Master Swoop.

Theo suddenly connected the dots. " Your lawyers the only one with a blind client, isn't he?" asked Theo. " Yes, he knows I'm blind and still respects me. If I need help and he sees it, he'll help me when I need it without making it obvious. He's the only one I fully trust with my blindness aside from Master Lope." said Master Swoop. He put his other hand on the wall and started walking. Theo clung to him like a monkey and enjoyed the softness of his cloak. The walls felt smooth and familiar underneath his hand. It was as if he was walking a well worn path. His hand suddenly caught on a door frame and he stopped.

He rapped his knuckles on the door twice and switched Theo back into his arms. Someone came to the door and it opened. " Ah Ethan, did you need something?" asked his lawyer. " Yes, actually, I do. Could we discuss this in your office?" asked Master Swoop. " Yes come right in." said his lawyer. He stepped aside and bid him entrance. Master Swoop nodded in his direction and walked in. His lawyer shut the door behind him and walked over to his desk. There was a panel with numbers. He punched in a random code and Theo heard a click.

Theo heard Master Swoop sigh in relief and relax. He walked to the couch and sat down. Theo unwrapped his arms from around his neck and hopped backwards off his lap. He turned around and st down next to his mother. Master Swoop wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled him into his side. Theo hesitantly smiled in the lawyer's direction. " Now what can I do for you both?" asked his lawyer. " We have another set of family issues." said Master Swoop.

His lawyer groaned. " If you don't mind me asking, what's your name?" asked Theo. " It's Don." said Don. " Now what's the problem?" Master Swoop sighed. " His name is Theo and he trains under RJ." said Master Swoop. " Wait, why are you telling him this?" asked Theo. In panic. " He knows." said Master Swoop. Theo relaxed. " Do you want to explain this?" asked Master Swoop. Gently. " Yeah, stay please." whispered Theo. " Cub, you know I'm not going anywhere." said Master Swoop. Theo snuggled into his side and begun to tell his tale.

By the time he was done, Don was hissing through his teeth. " I don't know how you handled it for so long." said Don. " And that's why I'm here. I need you to draw up a set of adoption papers and a set of teaching papers for my son." said Master Swoop. " So am I putting your name in the father's spot?" asked Don. " No, Mother's actually." said Master Swoop. " Dare I ask why?" asked Don. Master Swoop explained and Don's mouth dropped half way through.

" You two went through the ringer." said Don. " Yes, we have. That's why we need the papers." said Master Swoop. " If you don't mind sitting for an hour, I can draw them now." said Don. " No, I don't mind. Theo?" asked Master Swoop.


	16. Chapter 16

" No, I don't mind. Don, your really close to Master Swoop so why would his distant family suddenly want anything to do with him now?" asked Theo. " Well, his parents didn't like the fact he wasn't effected by his blindness. Why they want anything to do with him now is because they heard he was successful. They know me in passing since their lawyer works here. Theo, I know you care for Ethan, so please keep what I'm about to tell you to yourself." said Don.

" He's my mother, and the only family I have. Anything you have to say to me stays between the three of us." said Theo. " Ethan is like a son to me. He's been through too much and has no one to count on." said Don. He reached over and grabbed a piece of paper off the corner of his desk. He also grabbed the clipboard and stood. He walked over to Theo and gently grabbed his arm. Theo stood and Don walked him over to the other side of couch. Theo sat back down, sensing this was a private moment between the two.

Don sat next to Master Swoop and he lightly touched the back of Master Swoop's hand with his fingers. Master Swoop's head turned in his direction and he blinked. Don grabbed his wrist gently and put it on the paper he had on his lap. " Your looking for the ink." said Don. Master Swoop let Don's gentle grip on his wrist guide his hand across the paper. He felt slightly runny ink and his hand froze.

" Keep going." said Don. Gently. Master Swoop's hand slowed and he ran it over the per-printed ink on the paper. It touched the slightly raised ink and his hand shook.

" You can't be serious. You can't want me, I'm your client." whispered Master Swoop. " Yes I am. Your not a client, your family." said Don. He moved the clipboard from his lap and tugged his wrist. Master Swoop turned himself sideways and Don tugged his wrist again before letting go. He put his hands on Master Swoop's shoulders and brought him against his chest. Master Swoop tensed. He wasn't sure if it was OK to let go. " Ethan, let it go. Let everything go. Come on angel." said Don. Suddenly, the barricaded grief, anger, heartbreak, fear, and anguish rushed out as if it had just broken free of a dam.

A choked sob burst past Master Swoop's lips and his was sobbing against Don's chest. His hand gripped desperately onto the front of Don's suit and Don's arms wrapped around him. The pain surged through the heartbroken man like an unbidden electric current. Don held his soon to be son as he cried and vowed to be there for him. Master Swoop cried for two hours before stopping and he lay shaking in Don's arms.

One of Don's hands that wasn't wrapped around him was a comfortable weight on his neck. He ran his fingers through Master Swoop's hair and wondered why Theo was so quiet. Suddenly there was a small meow and he looked over towards the floor. There was a tiny Jaguar kitten sitting on the floor looking up at him. Don unwrapped his arms from around Master Swoop and sat back a bit. He kept his hands on his shoulders so he knew he was there. The kitten jumped up into his lap and nudged Master Swoop.

Master Swoop blinked and looked in the cat's direction. The cat nudged his legs till they were on the floor. He then jumped down and meowed. " Please let go." whispered Master Swoop. Don let go of his shoulders and he stood. He transformed into his lioness form and shrunk further down til he was just a cub. The Jaguar became larger and curled around the small cat. _" What are you doing?"_ asked Master Swoop. _" Let it go. You helped me free my burdens_ _now let me help free yours. I may be your Cub, but your still my mother. Let go."_ said Theo.

Don watched the interactions between the two cats and wondered what was going on. The only thing he could figure out was that they knew each other.


	17. Chapter 17

The lioness let out an anguished yowl that had Theo's and Don's hearts breaking. The pain Don could hear in it's cries made him want to scream. The lioness yowl and screamed for the next two hours, and all the while Theo never left him. The lioness laid there shaking after wards and Don smiled as he saw the jaguar start licking it. _" Are you_ _feeling better?"_ asked Theo. _" Yes. Thank you Theo."_ said Master Swoop. _" No problem Momma."_ said Theo. Master Swoop was sure if Theo was in his human form, he would have been blushing.

_" I think we need to change back. Remember, we are in a small office."_ said Master Swoop. He changed back and Theo did the same. They both stood and Master Swoop sat down on the couch. Master Swoop picked up Theo and cradled him in his arms. Theo relaxed and rested his head against his mother's shoulder. " What's with the sensory thing?" asked Theo. " It's normal. Because your that close to me, your able to sense when I change back. I'm able to sense the same with you." said Master Swoop.

" Ahem, um, did you two forget I was here?" asked Don. They blushed as red as a cherry when they realized he was there. Theo buried his head in Master Swoop neck. He wanted to die of embarrassment. " It's alright Theo, I know your both close. This is where the whole 'mother' thing comes in isn't?" asked Don. " Yes." said Master Swoop. " Last time we talked, I thought you said your animal spirits were a part of you." said Don. " They are, but something drew me to Theo. Then I started growling and getting protective. Then when he told me about RJ going after him, I just about lost it." said Master Swoop.

" Why would RJ go after him?" asked Don. " Don, my mother and I share more then you know. Think about it this way, it's the unknown reason on why Master Swoop's parents got rid of him." said Theo. Don suddenly paled.

" Your?" " Yes, I'm blind. RJ keeps cornering me. That's why I went to him in the first place." said Theo. " This is why your so protective of him. You felt a connection, but didn't know why." said Don. " Yes." said Master Swoop. " Theo, I'm not against you taking comfort in my son so stop hiding." said Don.

Theo lifted his head from his neck and looked in Don's direction. " You aren't bothered by it?" asked Theo. " He's very insecure isn't he?" asked Don. Yes, he is." said Master Swoop. " Um, he is right here." said Theo. " Sorry Cub." said Master Swoop. Theo snorted and buried his head back in his mother's neck. " Theo, you matter to Master Swoop in a way I've never seen. He would put his life on the line for you." said Don. " I know. Momma, we have to get back so I can go back to RJ's." said Theo.

" WHAT?!" said Master Swoop and Don simultaneously. " He's hurt you emotionally, given you physical wounds, and knocked your self esteem down with a leaden sledgehammer." hissed Don. " But I have to. I don't want to but if I don't, that will invite him to come looking for me and that is something I don't want." said Theo. " Alright, but I don't like it. You will let me walk you back." said Master Swoop. " Alright, thank you momma, for loving me." said Theo. Suddenly Theo felt yet another pulse in his chest. He gasped at the sudden pain and tried to curl up.

Master Swoop's head whipped around. " Do you have a thick quilt?" he asked. Hurriedly. " Yes give me a moment." said Don. He quickly rose from the couch and crossed the room to his desk. He walked behind it and punched in another random code on the panel. A portion of the wall slid straight up. It was like a garage door. He stepped inside his hidden closet and retrieved a fluffy quilt off the shelf. He stepped back out and turned around.

**A.N. Don is MY OC. " Does possessive growl when reviewers try to touch." He will not be appearing again until the third installment of the series.**


	18. Chapter 18

He quickly walked back over to the couch. Master Swoop stood and set Theo on his feet. He then took the quilt from Don and spread it out on the couch. " No, not here. Not with him." said Theo. " Ssh, easy. He will not comment." said Master Swoop. His words were laced with venom, as if daring him to say something. Don may be his father, but his cub came first. He picked up Theo and laid him down on the blanket. Don watched as he quickly swaddled Theo in the blanket, as if he was a frightened baby.

Essentially, that's what he was. He was a broken child who had just found his mother. " Ga, why is the pain so bad? It doesn't make sense." gasped Theo. Once Master Swoop finished, he picked him up like a baby and sat down on the couch. " Relax, you'll make the pain worse if you tense." said Master Swoop. He rocked him back and forth while purring. He knew it worked to calm him down so he just went with it. Comforting his Cub had became as natural as breathing.

Theo gradually started to relax til he was almost gel in his arms. Master Swoop heard his breathing even out and quietly chuckled. " What just happened?" asked Don. " There's a bond between us. It's a mental one. But when it's first forged, there's a warning pulse. It tells us we're forming a bond with someone. When it first happened, he passed out. I'm guessing when it strengthens, the pulse happens again." said Master Swoop. Don smiled gently and sat down next to his son on the couch. He draped an arm over his shoulders, but made sure not to touch Theo.

He knew even though he was Master Swoop's father, that he couldn't touch Theo without his permission. He did like living. He could tell Master Swoop's maternal instincts were very strong. " So what do we do now?" asked Don.

" We wait. I can't risk moving him or he'll freak out. Especially if he's asleep and in a public place. It's bad enough it happened here." said Master Swoop. The last sentence was growled. Don squeezed his shoulder. " I would never hurt him." said Don. Gently. He would really hate to see the person stupid enough to try and hurt him, cause he'd bet 2 to 1 they would be in a lot of pain.

Twenty five minutes later, Theo started to stir. His eyes blinked open and he shifted. Blinking was still a natural habit, even though he was blind. He sleep muddled mind came to the realization that he was swaddled in an unfamiliar quilt and he suddenly drained of color. " Relax, it's OK. We're in Don's office. The bond strengthened again." said Master Swoop. Don watched as Master Swoop talked Theo down from a very near panic attack and smiled once again. Theo relaxed and buried his face in Master Swoop's neck. His arms tightened around him on reflex and he started purring.

" Stop doing that. It's relaxing and it makes me sleepy." whined Theo. Master Swoop and Don chuckled. " Well, at least he's honest." said Don. Master Swoop nodded, still chuckling. " Who's arm is over your shoulder?" asked Theo. In near panic. " It's just Don's." said Master Swoop. Theo nodded and snuggled into his mother's chest. He wrapped his arms around his neck. " Thanks for the blanket." said Theo. " Not a problem." said Don. They sat there for fifteen minutes and Theo felt content. He knew he should be close to Don, but he just wasn't. Don wasn't close family. Distant family who lived ten continents away was more like it.

" So your really OK with me going back to RJ?" asked Theo. " No. I'm far from OK with it, but I know that if you feel you have to, I won't stop you. But you will let me come get you if you need me." said Master Swoop. With conviction. " How will you find me?" asked Theo. " Emotions remember? And I'm pretty sure you'll be at RJ's." said Master Swoop. " Unless he decides to take me somewhere." said Theo. A shiver of revolution ran down his spine at the thought of RJ getting too close. But he knew he shouldn't worry. Even if something did happen, he knew his mother would come to get him. And maybe, just maybe, he'd gain an uncle.


	19. Chapter 19

" Do you two want to go now?" asked Don. Master Swoop looked down. " Theo?" he asked. Even if they couldn't see them, it was just natural to look in the person's direction. " Sure, we can go now." Master Swoop stood and waited for Don to move. He did and Master Swoop laid Theo down. He made quick work of the quilt and in no time had Theo back in his arms like a baby. Don took the blanket and headed back to his closet. He walked out again and waited by his desk.

Master Swoop set Theo down on his feet and Theo suddenly cried out in pain. He grabbed onto his mother's shoulders in a death grip to keep himself from falling. " My legs are on fire." gasped Theo. The pain was immense and Theo felt like someone had carved out his legs with a rusty kitchen knife. Master Swoop wrapped his arms around him and hoisted him back up into his arms like a baby.

" Looks like you need the cream again." said Master Swoop. " What's going on?" asked Don. Master Swoop's eyes flashed a soft brown and a warning growl ripped itself from his throat. There was no reason Don needed to know about the bruises. Master Swoop knew Theo wasn't comfortable with Don. It was the main reason he hadn't told him everything.

" Did you two want those papers?" asked Don. " If you wouldn't mind." said Master Swoop. Don walked up and punched in the code to unlock the door. He then stepped around the desk and walked to the door. " I'll be back in a minute." said Don. He opened the door and walked out. As soon as the door shut, Theo gasped and almost screamed. " You were holding it in again." said Master Swoop. " I can't help it. It's my instincts. Hiding my pain keeps people from trying to hurt me. It's like vultures seeing a bloody carcass. If there's nothing there, then they won't touch it. If there is, then you die by being pecked to death. Plus, I don't trust him." said Theo.

" I know you don't trust him. but I'd never let him hurt you." said Master Swoop. " I know." sighed Theo. " And I know you need him. I'm comfortable with him being there for you, but I don't fully trust him, even with you." Master Swoop chuckled. " And whom is who's mother, because it sounds like you should be mine." said Master Swoop. " No thanks. I don't quite pull off the mother hen act as well as you do." said Theo. With a chuckle. Master Swoop sobered. " Seriously, thank you Theo." said Master Swoop. " Not a problem Momma. Sometimes we all need comfort, even if it is from our own sons. It's not a crime to take comfort in family members."said Theo.

He snuggled into his mother chest, still gasping, and wrapped his arms around his neck. Don walked back in ten minutes later with an almost near toppling stack of papers in his arms. " I won't even ask how many forms we're going to have to sign by the sounds of that paper." said Master Swoop. " You won't have to sign many. It's just, I got saddled with all the extra forms the other lawyers in this firm had, but didn't have time to do. So the stack is big, but not all of it is specifically your papers." said Don. He walked to his desk and plopped the stack down. It hit with a thud that was equivalent to someone hitting brick and it was loud in the deathly silent office.

" How am I going to sign those papers?" asked Theo. " I will help you. After all, I'd had to sign quite a few in my time." said Master Swoop. He stood and walked over to Don's desk. Don pulled out his chair and Master Swoop set Theo down. Master Swoop stood behind the chair and slightly to to the left. Don handed him a pen and he handed it to Theo. His hand covered Theo's and Theo wondered how this was going to work. " I will guide your hand across the paper." said Master Swoop. Don started picking papers out of the enormous stack as if they were mere needles he was picking out of a wine glass.

Don set the papers down one by one, and with an extra pen in his hand, he tapped it on the line he was to sign. Fallowing the noise, Master Swoop guided his hand. Finally two hours later, Theo's hand was aching as he had signed 30 pages.


	20. Chapter 20

" What were all those for?" asked Theo. " They were your contracts. If RJ ever were to hurt you and Ethan felt he had crossed the line, then he could grab both of your contracts and stopped it cold." said Don. " What contracts?" asked Theo. " Your teaching and adoption contracts. If your parents ever tried to get you back, they couldn't do it legally. You are now Ethan's child. As for your teaching contract, it means that if Ethan deems he did something wrong, then he can have him sign his rights over making you Ethan's student." said Don. " Thank you Don." said Theo. " Your welcome, your very close to Ethan. Your family to him." said Don.

Master Swoop pulled the chair out and picked up Theo like a baby. He wrapped his arms around his neck. " We'll be going now." said Master Swoop. " Alright, do you mind if I walk you out?" asked Don. " I don't mind. Does this firm have stairs?" asked Master Swoop. Theo tapped into the Cub bond he had with Master Swoop. _" What are you_ _doing?"_ asked Theo._ " You can't handle elevators._ _There's no reason for me to force you to relive your childhood_ _trauma_ _when we could use the stairs."_ said Master Swoop. They snapped back in and Theo's arms tightened around his neck. " Thank you." said Theo.

" Yes it does. Fallow me please." said Don. He punched in the code to take the soundproof coating off the walls and unlock the door. He walked to the door and opened it. " Care for me to escort you?" asked Don teasingly. " Not at all. Do commence with the escorting." said Master Swoop. With a smile. Don came back to Master Swoop's side and hooked his hand in the crook of his arm. He slowly guided his son down the hall and around the corner. He stopped. " We're right in front of the stairs. He warned. " Take a step and you'll hit the first. Because my office is on the tenth floor, this is going to be a long walk." said Don.

Master Swoop took the first step down and almost went flying down the stairs. Don's grip tightened on his arm and he stopped. " Hey relax. Have you ever gone down stairs?" asked Don. Gently. " No. I try to avoid them." said Master Swoop. " Why?" asked Don. " My parents pushed me down the stairs when I was fifteen. I hadn't heard them coming and couldn't react fast enough." said Master Swoop. His answer was as flat as granite. " I won't let you fall, but you've got to trust me." said Don. He let go of Ethan's arm and instead wrapped it around his waist. Master Swoop leaned against him shaking. He couldn't stop the sheer terror that soaked him to the bone. " We'll take it slow, one step at a time." said Don. And indeed he did.

When they hit the bottom, Don removed his arm from around his waist and replaced it with his hand. His placed his hand in the crook of Master Swoop's arm and guided him out of the firm. They walked a bit before stopping. Don let go of Ethan's arm and Theo squirmed a bit. " Please put me down." said Theo. Master Swoop did and Theo unwrapped his arms from around his neck. He stepped back and Don walked up to Master Swoop. He wrapped his arms around him in a hug and brought him to his chest. " Were you afraid to tell me earlier?" asked Don. " Yes. Because I thought I'd be considered weak." said Master Swoop.

" Oh Ethan no, your not considered weak. I don't blame you for not telling me. It's OK to have fears. Now let go." said Don. A choked sob escaped Ethan's throat and he shook. He shook and cried in Don's arms. " I will not judge you for grieving. Did you think I would?" asked Don. " Crying is taboo in my family." said Master Swoop. Don ran his fingers through Ethan's hair and just gave him something to cling to like he so desperately needed.

Ten minutes later, he stopped crying and Don stepped back. He put his hand on Ethan's shoulder and squeezed.

" I'm here when you need me." said Don. " Thank you." said Master Swoop.


	21. Chapter 21

Master Swoop walked over to Theo and picked him up like a baby. Theo wrapped his arms around his neck.

" Ready?" asked Master Swoop. Theo nodded and buried his head against Master Swoop's chest. Master Swoop slowly rose off the ground and then took off like a bullet. Don stood there gaping like a fish. They flew for fifteen minutes before Master Swoop slowed down and touched down in his forest. " It's nice to be back." said Theo. Master Swoop chuckled. " We were only there for about half an hour." said Master Swoop. " Still, it's nice to be back." said Theo.

" I completely understand." said Master Swoop. Theo suddenly transformed into his jaguar form and took off. Master Swoop sensed him shift and did the same. He took off after Theo and eventually caught up to him. _" What's_ _on your mind?"_ asked Master Swoop. _" I just had the sudden urge to shift. I felt trapped in that office. I needed to_ _run."_ said Theo. _" That's your instincts. Your blind, so to compensate, your instincts are telling you when your in danger. You_ _weren't in danger,_ _but Don isn't someone you know. He knows me,_ _which causes your instincts to go nuts. It scares you_ _to think about him getting close, because in your mind, you'll lose me." _said Master Swoop.

_" How do you know all this?_ _Your blind as well."_ said Theo. He instantly dropped to the ground and mewled as he realized what he just said. Master Swoop stopped and laid down next to Theo._ " I know what you meant. I noticed it_ _because I had what you once did. I was separate from my animal spirit._ _Therefor, I began to notice things I didn't_ _before."_ said Master Swoop. Master Swoop felt Theo shrink down and a purr made his chest rumble. Master Swoop turned his head and picked Theo up by the scruff of his neck. He took off with Theo tightly clenched in his teeth.

Theo was tense. _" Take it easy Cub. I won't drop you."_ said Master Swoop. Theo slowly relaxed and enjoyed the feeling of having a mother. Master Swoop ran for about an hour before slowing down and eventually stopping. He set Theo down and curled around him. Theo fell asleep with his tail over his nose. Master Swoop was happy Theo trusted him enough to let him carry him in his mouth. Master Swoop laid his head down and just enjoy the breeze. Two hours later, Theo woke up.

He lifted his head and let out a yowl. Master Swoop licked his face before picking him up and settling him on his paws_. " I'm glad I finally found you."_ said Theo. _" I'm glad to be here. And that you let me in."_ said Master Swoop. " _We_ _need to go in now."_ said Theo. Master Swoop got worried as he heard the tiny, almost silent gasps. He picked up Theo and set him down on the ground. He shifted back and Theo did the same. Master Swoop grabbed Theo's hand and pulled him up. He slung an arm over his shoulders and walked towards his patio.

They made it to the patio and he walked in. He walked under the arch and down the hall to Theo's room and walked in. He removed his arm and turned around. Theo took off his shirt and Master Swoop walked over to the jar. He put the cream on Theo's chest and then had him put his shirt back on. With his hands on his shoulders, he lead him to the bed and had him lay down. Theo suddenly jerked and went rigid. Master Swoop moved him over onto the quilt and swaddled him like a baby. He then sat him up so he was on his knees and pulled him against his chest. He bent his head so it was right above Theo's ear.

" Grab onto me. I'm going to help you breathe, but it's going to hurt." said Master Swoop. He grabbed Theo's hands and placed them on his cloak. He gently closed them into fists and then wrapped an arm around Theo to hold him in place. He hated to do this, but it had to be done. He put his other hand on Theo's back over his lungs and started rubbing slow circles. Theo screamed bloody murder and Master Swoop winced.


	22. Chapter 22

The rubbing had Theo thrashing around like a dog in a noose and Master Swoop's arm tightened around him. The thrashing was why he had swaddled him in the blanket first. If he hadn't, Theo would have injured himself more. Theo felt agony rip through his chest as Master Swoop rubbed gently at his lungs. It didn't feel gentle though, it felt as if someone had poured acid on his lungs. Theo's screaming slowed down to just whimpers an hour later and Master Swoop sighed in relief. He slowly stopped rubbing and wrapped his arms around Theo.

He rocked him gently back and forth and Theo sighed. His death grip on his mother's cloak finally loosened to him just grasping it. " That was pure agony. How did you manage?" asked Theo. " I knew you'd start thrashing. That's why I put you in the blanket." said Master Swoop. Theo looked down.

" That's going to happen a lot. Every time you help me." whispered Theo. He was ashamed of himself for not being able to handle pain. " Your better off just leaving me." whispered Theo. Brokenly.

" I'm not going to leave you to suffer in pain just because you squirm. It's OK not to be able to handle pain. I'm not reprimanding you for it." said Master Swoop. He laid him back down and unrolled him from the blanket. He put the cream on his legs and heard Theo suddenly gasp in pain. " He did a lot of damage to your chest, mostly to your ribs and lungs." said Master Swoop. He rolled his pant legs back down and re swaddled him in the blanket. He sat him back up and pulled him back into his arms.

He rested against the pillows with Theo in his arms. Theo tapped into the Cub bond. _" I can breathe easier."_ said Theo. _" That's because your propped up against something._ _For right now,_ _you can't lay flat_ _until your chest is fully_ _healed."_ said Master Swoop. _" Alright. Besides, I'm comfortable."_ said Theo. They snapped back in and Theo relaxed. He was drifted off when a nudge woke him. " You can't go to sleep or you'll tense up again. What do you say we go train." said Master Swoop.

" Sure, why not? Just don't hit my chest." said Theo. " Wouldn't dream of it. Come on." said Master Swoop. He laid Theo down and unrolled him from the blanket. Theo swung his legs over the side and stood. Suddenly he swayed slightly and Master Swoop grabbed his arm. " Take it slow. Your body has to adjust." said Master Swoop. He lead him from the room, through the archway, and out to his patio. He walked out the glass door and into the forest. Theo let go of his arm and turned to face him. Master Swoop backed up.

As one, they went at each other. Their hits and jabs were lethal and very close, but they never hurt each other. Master Swoop was surprised Theo could move so fluidly. An hour later, Theo stood there panting. " Very good Theo." said Master Swoop. " Thank you. But I feel clumsy." said Theo. " OK, I want you to think as if your in your jaguar form. Move with the flexibility of a jaguar." said Master Swoop. " But is that safe? I could hurt you." said Theo. " Calm down. You wouldn't hurt me. Cats can dodge remember?" asked Master Swoop.

Theo relaxed and slipped into a stance. His shoulders relaxed and he had his hands at his sides. His legs were spread and he shifted forward a bit. Most of his weight was on his right foot. Master Swoop came at him and he dropped to his knees and kicked out with his leg. They went at it for another hour before they stopped. Theo sunk to his knees and transformed. Master Swoop transformed as well and picked up Theo in his teeth. He set him on his paws and started licking him. Theo relaxed and just laid there.

_" I don't want to leave."_ said Theo_. " You don't have to. You can stay here."_ said Master Swoop. " _If I want to stay safe,_ _I have to know what RJ's doing, and that means being his student."_ said Theo. _" I know and I don't like it."_ said Master Swoop. With a growl. _" Thank you for not forcing me."_ said Theo.

**A.N. The sentence, ' They snapped back in', means that they are no longer having a mental conversation. That sentence will come up quite a bit in my stories.**


	23. Chapter 23

_" Your welcome. I would never force you."_ said Master Swoop. _" So what's with the different sizes?"_ asked Theo.

_" We both have two sizes._ _Our cub size and our predictor size."_ said Master Swoop. _" OK, but why?"_ asked Theo.

_" When your afraid, you_ _want to get smaller_ _to protect yourself."_ said Master Swoop._ " Makes sense."_ said Theo.

He crawled off his mother's paws and stood. He shifted back and Master Swoop did the same. " Can I have one last cuddle?" asked Theo. " Of course. Want to run back?" asked Master Swoop. " But I just changed back." said Theo.

" Not you, me." said Master Swoop. He transformed back into his lioness form and laid down. _" Climb on my back."_ said Master Swoop. Theo walked to his side and put his hands on his back. He swung his leg over and sat on his back.

_" Hunch over, it will help you stay on my back."_ said Master Swoop. Theo hunched over and wrapped his arms around his mother's neck. He curled his legs under so his legs were bent at the knees and gently hugging the lioness's sides. With that, Master Swoop shot off like a bullet. Theo was amazed at how fast he could go. I mean, sure he go that fast in his form, but it was a completely different story when you were human and on your mother's back.

Master Swoop mentally smiled as he realized Theo was relaxed on his back. But then again, he gave no indication that he wasn't relaxed the whole ride. Master Swoop skidded to a stop right before his patio door and sat. Theo not expecting the change in direction, let go of his neck and went tumbling backwards like a bag of apples down a hill. He hit the ground with a very unmanly " Eeep!" Master Swoop changed back and turned around. He chuckled and offered Theo a hand. Theo took it and stood. Master Swoop stepped up to Theo and picked him up like a baby. He turned around and walked into his patio.

He walked through the archway and into the hallway. He went down to Theo's room and walked in. he walked to Theo's bed and set him down on his feet. He turned around and shook out the quilt. He turned back around and picked up Theo. Laying him down on his back, he quickly swaddled him like a baby and cradled him in his arms. Theo snuggled down in the blanket and sighed. His hands were in the blanket this time and he scowled.

" What were you doing? Lioness's don't usually sit when someones on their back!" said Theo. Master Swoop chuckled and looked in Theo's direction. " I'm sorry. It was too tempting to see what you would do." said Master Swoop with a chuckle. Theo could hear the smile in his voice and couldn't help, but chuckle himself. " Theo." said Master Swoop. " Yes?" asked Theo. " This room is officially yours. If at anytime you need to stay here." said Master Swoop. " How will I know this is my room?" asked Theo. " The door will always be shut. The other doors will always be open." said Master Swoop.

" Alright. So I can come back?" asked Theo. " Yes, can I walk you back?" asked Master Swoop. " Yes please." said Theo. Master Swoop swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood. He walked to the middle of the room and knelt down. He laid Theo down on his side an Theo pulled his legs up and curled in a ball. Master Swoop transformed into his lioness form and curled around Theo. Theo relaxed and fell asleep to his mother's purr. Master Swoop laid his head down and fell asleep.

Two hours later, Master Swoop woke up. He uncurled from around Theo and shifted back. He stood and picked up Theo, cradling him in his arms and walked out to the patio. He sat down on the swing and started swinging. Theo snuggled into the blanket and let out a content purr. Master Swoop didn't have the heart to wake him so he just let him sleep.


	24. Chapter 24

Another three hours went by before Master Swoop woke him up. " Theo wake up." called Master Swoop. Gently. Theo mumbled and his eyes opened. " Why is it, whenever I nap that you have to wake me up?" asked Theo.

" Sorry, but this time you do have to wake up. Your going back to RJ's remember?" asked Master Swoop. " Yeah." sighed Theo. " Come on, lets get you unrolled and back to RJ's." said Master Swoop.

He stood and set Theo on his feet. He quickly and carefully pulled the blanket off Theo. He turned around and set the blanket on the swing. He turned around and was met with Theo's arms around him. He hugged him back and put a hand om the back of his neck. " Remember, you can call me anytime you need me." murmured Master Swoop. In Theo's ear.

" Thank you." said Theo. " We're going to have to close the bond around RJ though." said Master Swoop. " Why? If it's mental, how would he know we have it?" asked Theo. " He would sense it. To him, your still pack. Which means, he can sense anything off with you." said Master Swoop. " But then how will I communicate with you?" asked Theo. " You can communicate with me reguardless if we have the bond open or not. Mind you, the bond will still be there, just not open." said Master Swoop.

" OK." said Theo. He stepped out of Master Swoop's arms and turned towards his vine covered entrance. Master Swoop came to his side and grabbed his hand. He placed it in the crook of his arm and Theo gasped. " What are you doing?!" he hissed. " I'm escorting you back. Even he can't fault me for that." said Master Swoop. A relaxing purr rumbled from his chest and Theo calmed down.

He slowly rose off the ground and floated over to Theo's vine entrance. He floated through and landed in the loft. RJ looked up from the book he was reading and gaped at what he saw. " Theo, what are you doing on Master Swoop's arm?!" asked RJ. " He offered to escort me back and I let him." said Theo.

" I'll be seeing you Theo. Remember, come and see me some time." said Master Swoop. Theo removed his hand and Master Swoop turned around. He floated up to Theo's vine entrance and floated through.

Before he was even half way through, he heard a snarl and a mental whimper from Theo. He did an about face and floated back through. He landed with a obvious thud next to Theo and looked in RJ's direction. " Why are you growling at Theo?" asked Master Swoop. RJ jumped back and snarled again.

" This doesn't concern you." said RJ. With a hiss.

Master Swoop laid a calming hand on Theo's arm. He felt the minute shaking he incapable of stopping and had to force a possessive growl back down his throat. " On the contrary, RJ, it does concern me as he is my student as well as yours." said Master Swoop. RJ backed away and sat down in his chair. Something told him there was more to these two then meets the eye. But he would watch and find out, one way or another.

Master Swoop turned around and slowly rose off the ground. He suddenly stopped and RJ wondered why? " Do not hurt him. He doesn't deserve that from someone who's supposed to be his mentor. It's almost as if you and your wolf are one and the same." said Master Swoop. " That's not possible." hissed RJ. " It may not be, however, you are closer in mind." said Master Swoop. He floated up to the entrance and through.

Little did he know, RJ wouldn't heed his warning. If anything, he would hurt Theo and once again leave his heart in shattered pieces. The cycle would continue and the lioness would forever be there to soothe her cub's bleeding heart.


End file.
